Host Basket
by Lakshmi Dragonfhain
Summary: Ouran host clubXFruits Basket. The Fruits Basket characters transfer to Ouran high as scholarship students. But the popularity of Yuki and Kyo quickly get to Tamaki...what will happen when the king invites them into the club? Possible future language. R
1. Chapter 1

** I know the classes and such are off (Haruhi, the twins, Kyo, Tohru and Yuki really wouldn't be in the same class ever and to make Haruhi a second year, Mori and Hunny would technically have had to graduate) but that doesn't matter. For the purpose of this fic, forget about it. **

Momiji Sohma stood before the huge front doors, eyes wide in amazement.

"So this is Ouran," Kyo humphed, shoving his hands deep in his pockets.

"I-it's so big," Tohru muttered in amazement.

Kyo bopped her over the head.

"Stop that," Yuki ordered quietly, glaring at the cat. "That is why we transferred in the first place."

Kyo glared and mumbled angrily to himself about that 'damned rat.'

"Come on, Tohru!" Momiji squealed, grabbing her hand and skipping toward the door.

"Big place," Hatsuharu muttered as they stepped into the entrance hall.

Murmurs followed them down the hallway to the classrooms. Girls blushed and turned away.

"What's the matter with them?" Kyo growled, glaring as he passed.

No one answered him.

**Two days later: **It was a fantasy day at the Host Club. Tapestries of fire-breathing dragons and knights had been placed randomly around the room and the costume for the members (excluding Haruhi who never wore the costumes anyway) was anything from royal purple robes embroidered with gold thread on 'king' Tamaki's part to the heavy plate armor 'the knight' Mori wore.

Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin sat on one of the couches strewn almost carelessly around music room three. A gaggle of girls surrounded them, giggling and swooning as Kaoru muttered to his twin.

"It's so beautiful!" someone squealed.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" Tamaki shouted from the doorway to the music room.

"So sorry ladies," Kaoru muttered, promising them all more time later.

The twins stood and crossed to the door and the king of the host club, Tamaki Suoh.

"What is it, milord?" Hikaru asked, seemingly innocent. He thought that Tamaki had discovered what he and Kaoru had done to the piano…

"The new scholarship kids," Tamaki huffed as if this was obvious. "They're causing an uproar in the hallways, taking customers away from the club."

Haruhi, passing by with the tea tray, stopped and cocked her head at Tamaki. "You mean Yuki and Kyo?"

In unison, the twins and Haruhi said: "They're in our class."

"WHAT?" Tamaki shouted, glaring at the threesome. "Why didn't you tell papa earlier?"

"I didn't think you needed to know." Haruhi shrugged and continued on to the gaggle of girls that had been surrounding the twins.

Tamaki fumed silently for a moment.

"Milord," Hikaru ventured almost cautiously, "if you're so worried about the profits of the club, why not invite them to join?"

The king blinked as if he hadn't thought of this before. "We will fetch them and see the ladies' reactions!"

He started to back into the hallway but stopped and turned around. "Where, exactly, will they be?"

"The library," Haruhi said as she passed by in the opposite direction with the empty tea tray. "Studying with Tohru."

"To the library!" Tamaki shouted, grabbing Haruhi and leading the procession of the entire host club and a bunch of girls out of the music room, down the halls to the library.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to do this in the first chapter...neither Host Club nor Fruits Basket belong to me. I own the plot. And any characters you don't recognize...**

"It's the Host Club!"

"The Host Club? In the library?"

Kyo raised his eyes from the manga he was reading and glared at the noise.

"W-what's going on?" Tohru whispered, watching the disturbance on the lower level of the library. A group of young men, three of whom were in her class, were making their way to the stairs in a strange assortment of renaissance clothing.

Yuki glanced up as well.

Momiji came sprinting up the stairs before the congregation. "Tohru! They want us to be in a club!"

"A club?" Kyo hissed with a roll of his eyes. "Why the hell would I want to do that?"

"Sohma Yuki-san and Sohma Kyo-san!" Tamaki said in his best 'take-charge' voice once they reached the top of the stairs.

Hikaru snickered behind his back.

Ignoring him, Tamaki continued to stare at the new kids.

They were gorgeous! Even though the orange hair was a little odd and there was something mysterious about them…mystery always pleased the ladies!

He fell to his knees, tears springing to his eyes.

"Um…Milord?" Kaoru whispered. "What are you doing?"

"We need you at the club!" Tamaki said, spreading his hands in placation to Yuki and Kyo.

"What the hell?" Haru asked, too loudly for the library, as he approached the crowded table with a book in his hand.

"And you!" Tamaki pointed at him, his eyes glinted scarily.

Haru slammed his book down on the table, startling Tohru so badly she jumped in her seat and squealed. Without even bothering to apologize, he glared at Tamaki. "What about me?"

"Y-you must come to the club!"

"What club and why?" Haru narrowed his eyes at Tamaki, very clearly annoyed.

"The Host Club." Kyouya stepped in front of Tamaki, helpfully blocking the sight of the king on his knees. "We exist solely for the fortune of girls. A girl will designate a specific Host and for a specified passage of time, that Host will entertain that girl or a group of such. Master Tamaiki is…kindly extending an invitation to you three—"

"And that one!" Tamaki hissed, pointing from behind Kyouya's back at Momiji.

"You four," Kyouya corrected himself, "to join this club. We are certain that once your names are circulated through the school as belonging to the Host Club, the club's profits will rise significantly."

The Sohmas were silent, staring.

"I'm sorry but we really must focus—" Yuki started eventually.

Momiji sprung forward, having spotted Hunny's bunbun. "You like rabbits too?"

Hunny grinned, amazed at how similar this new boy looked like him. So there would be a Lolita-type after he graduated!

Tohru glanced from Hunny to Momiji and back again, confused already.

"We really must focus on our studies," Yuki insisted, closing his backpack and standing, intending to leave.

"What do we have to loose?" Haru asked quietly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You actually want to join something that stupid?" Kyo growled.

"Dumb?" Tamaki retreated into the corner, taking his typical pose of dejection. Depression radiated from him.

"Why not? It'll at least give us something to do."

"We have things to do," Yuki muttered. "Like studying?"

"Please?" Hunny whined, pouting up at Momiji who was a little taller than him.

"Ok," Momiji giggled, turning back to Yuki, Kyo and Tohru with a gigantic smile pasted across his face. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Fun isn't the word I would use," Kyo grumbled. But he stood anyway, wondering if this club would impress Tohru or at least make her happy.

Tamaki was suddenly beside them again, back to his old peppy self. "Great! Now…we have to get you set…Kyouya, cancel all customer contact for the rest of today."

"If we keep doing this, I'll never pay off my debt," Haruhi muttered under her breath.

Without another word, Tamaki led the group, now including the Sohmas and Tohru, back toward the music room.

"This is not a good idea," Yuki whispered to Haru as they brought up the rear of the group.

Momiji and Hunny were already talking rapidly and loudly to each other, Mori keeping watchful stride beside them. The twins were poking and laughing at Kyo's orange hair and Haruhi was questioning Tohru.

"We 'entertain' the girls. I hardly think that involves embracing them," Haru mumbled back, seemingly unaware of the mutterings and stares that followed them down the hallway. "And even if it does, we can quit the club. It's not as if our lives depend on it."

"Just don't go black on any of them," the rat whispered back.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dammit!" Kyo shouted, climbing on top of the table to avoid the gaggle of girls surrounding him. "Get away from me!"

"Kyon!" Tamaki yelled from behind him. He pushed his way through the girls, eyes shining angrily.

"Don't call me Kyon!" The cat screamed, upsetting the teapot onto one of the girls.

She screamed, the tea steaming from her dress, and fled the room.

Hikaru and Kaoru, drawn by the noise and chaos, laughed and climbed onto the table with Kyo, grabbing his arms and beginning a hapless dance on the tabletop.

"Get off me!" Kyo shouted, trying to fling the twins off.

"Calm down, Kyo," Yuki said calmly from the next table. "You are drawing undo attention to yourself."

"Shut up, damn rat!"

"He's right, Kyo," Haru said from his own couch. His arm was draped around a first year's shoulder; she was grinning widely. "Shut up."

"Don't tell me what to do!" He kicked at the teacup, shattering it.

"Touchy!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison, grinning at Kyo as they danced him off the table and back onto his couch. They jumped down and walked casually back to their own group, immediately starting the "which one is Hikaru game" once they were seated.

Tamaki grabbed Kyo's arm and dragged him to the windowsill. "You're supposed to entertain the ladies, not frighten them!"

Kyo grumbled something under his breath, glaring out the window to the pool far below.

"Kyon?" Hunny asked, having followed him to the window. "Do you want—"

"Don't call me Kyon!" His arm lashed out toward Hunny.

It connected solidly with Mori's palm.

They stood still for a moment, Mori crushing Kyo's hand in his own, before Hunny stepped in.

"It's ok, Takashi. Let's have cake!"

Mori nodded, releasing Kyo's hand and following Hunny to his table.

"What's wrong with Kyo?" Tohru asked Yuki quietly, glancing at the cat still huddled on the windowsill.

"He doesn't like the attention," Haru explained. "Afraid some girl's going to hug him."

Momiji ran past, followed by a bunch of girls.

"Momiji doesn't seem too concerned," she pointed out.

Haru shrugged. "He's never concerned about it."

"He should be," Yuki muttered. "If he transforms in front of this many people, there's no telling what Akito will do."

"Wrong!" The twins shouted, dissolving the girls into a fit of laughter.

"Why do you do that?" Haruhi asked as she passed by. "Tell them they're always wrong when sometimes they're right?"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, pretending to be confused.

"Maybe you should dye your hair again," someone suggested laughingly.

**Seeing as this was supposed to be a bunch of short stories in one and I seem to have run out of ideas already (suprised it took this long...) I'm looking for any ideas...thoughts? Pairings? Anything? Please? begs**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long to update...I got swamped with homework...anyway, Thank you all for the ideas, keep em coming! I tried to work with the twins and Tohru and it didn't work so well...so here are the rest of the gang from Fruits Basket! **

Tohru sat on the couch, fumbling over her math homework. Yuki, who usually helped her when she was stuck, was surrounded by a group of girls that made it too loud for her to study successfully.

"Tohru, Tohru," Hikaru muttered as he sat on her right with a condescending headshake.

Kaoru took her book and snapped it shut. As he sat down on her left, he slipped to book under the couch cushions.

"W-wait!" Tohru stuttered, reaching for her book as the twins draped their arms over the back of the couch behind her.

"What? You would rather do that junk than hang out with us?"

"N-no!" She twisted her hands in her lap. "Of course not! It's just that I have problems in math—"

"No problem." Hikaru grinned widely, pushing Tohru off the couch with Kaoru's help. "Come on. It's almost break."

"Eh?" Tohru found herself being pushed toward an empty table.

"Just relax," Kaoru insisted, plopping her down in a chair. The twins sat on either side of her, piling food as she had never seen onto her plate. "It's all great."

"Haruhi made these."

"These were imported from France just this morning."

"The freshest pomegranates from Greece."

"Oh…" Tohru simply stared at the food piled on her plate. "I couldn't possibly t—"

"What?" The twins glanced at each other and began shoveling food into Tohru's mouth.

"Don't kill her," Haruhi said, throwing the tea tray down and pulling Tohru away from the table and the dangerous twins.

"We were just being gentlemanly," they answered in unison with small pouts.

Just then the door was kicked open to reveal three girls in the hallway. Arisa Uotani, Saki Hanajima and Kagura Sohma.

Kyo, his attention caught by the slamming of the door, groaned and curled into a ball on the windowsill.

"Kyyyyyyooooooo!" Kagura ran into the room and pounced on him, ignoring his muffled cries as she strangled and shouted at him.

"Such a big place for our little Tohru," Hana said quietly, approaching Tohru's table with Uo.

"No kidding," Uo smirked at the twins. "Hope no one's been treating you too badly Tohru?"

"If they have…" Hana's eyes flashed with the threat of electric waves.

"N-no!" Tohru said quickly, pulling out of Haruhi's slackened grip to embrace her friends. "I thought you weren't going to come."

"How could we leave you to face so many guys on your own?" Uo plopped down in Tohru's vacated chair and glanced from Hikaru to Kaoru and back. "Especially these three."

"Me?" Haruhi snorted. "She's got nothing to worry about from me."

"Considering that Haruhi is—"

As if hearing Hikaru about to give away Haruhi's secret, Tamaki bounded over and dragged the twins away.

"Huh." Uo watched the go before turning back to Tohru. "What's up with them?"

"They weren't doing anything questionable to you, where they Tohru?" Hana sat beside Uo and watched Tohru.

"N-no! Of course not!"

"They were being themselves," Haurhi said quietly, picking up her discarded tea tray and heading away from the reunited three some to pry Kagura off of Kyo.


	5. Chapter 5

**So...this is my attempt at KyoXMori. It's the beginning, I shall be using it through the rest of the story. hehe. It's a bit drabble-ish. But I hope you like it anyway. Still looking for ideas, if you have any. Much thanks to all the reviewers so far! Enjoy!**

Kyo, sulking even more heavily in the windowsill, jumped and growled when Takashi Morinozuka approached him with a plate of chocolate cake.

Mori stood there, as stoically as ever, and offered the cake to Kyo.

The cat narrowed his eyes at the taller boy, refusing to accept the plate. "What do you want?"

Mori carefully placed the plate before Kyo and climbed into the other corner of the windowsill. He pressed his forehead against the glass and stared out at the pool below them.

Kyo was silent, watching.

After a long, uncomfortable silence, Kyo leaned back and huffed. "Can't you say anything?"

"Yes." Mori muttered, the deepness and faint menacing quality of his voice startling the other boy so he kicked the cake plate off the windowsill.

It seemed to hang in midair for a moment before crashing to the ground and shattering with a sound of breaking glass so loud that the entire room turned to look at the twosome.

Kyo jumped to his feet, cursing at everything around him.

Several of the girls muttered under their breath and edged toward the door.

Mori stood up and swept the shards of plate into a small bag, tossing it into a trash can in one smooth motion. Then he picked up the fallen cake and turned to Kyo before throwing it away.

"What happened?" Tamaki hissed, gliding through the crowd to them.

"He—" Kyo started.

"I dropped the plate." Mori shrugged apologetically.

"Oh." Tamaki blinked, wondering why Mori had suddenly grown so clumsy. It wasn't like him to drop…anything.

"Taaakaashiiiii!" Hunny bounded over and climbed up Mori's side, hanging around his neck. "Are you ok?"

"Yes."

"Try not to be so clumsy. 'K, Takashi?"

He glanced between Hunny and Kyo before answering. "Yes."

Kyo blinked in confusion as they left him at the windowsill, the other hosts returning to their gaggles of girls. As soon as they had been swallowed within the circles of girls, he slumped back into the windowsill, mulling over what had just happened, a very unusual thing for him to do.

"Kyon Kyon's in love," Hatsuharu laughed from his couch by the window.

"What the hell!" Kyo shouted, jumping up and preparing to fight Haru. "Stop calling me that!"

"Kyon!"

"Argh!" Kyo jumped toward Haru but found himself suspended oddly in the air before the couch.

Mori held tight to the squirming Kyo, keeping him from attacking the ox.

"What the…? Put me down!"

"It's not nice to attack your friends, Kyon." Hunny waggled his finger at him, actually thinking he could tell the younger boy off.

"He's not my friend!" Kyo continued to try and wriggle out of Mori's grasp but to no avail.

"Kyo! Why didn't you tell me?" Kagura cried, jumping up from beside Haru and tearing the cat from Mori's grip with little trouble.

"Ack!"

"I love you! You didn't tell me you were gay!" She pounded him against the floor until Mori pulled him away again.

"I'm not gay!" He shouted, glad to be out of Kagura's hands. "Leave me alone!"

"What is going on?" Yuki muttered, approaching with the twins behind him.

"Kyon's attacking me," Haru told his cousin, a wide grin on his face.

Kyo growled, motioning threateningly to Haru.

"Put him down, Mori," Haruhi said, feeling some sort of sympathy for the cat.

Mori hesitated for a moment before placing Kyo's feet on the floor.

"Takashi?" Hunny clung to Mori's leg, watching Kyo curl up in the windowsill again.

"Hmm."

"Do you like Kyon?"

There was no answer as everyone straggled once again back to their own places.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another random chapter, yay! Sorry it took so long...**

As silence fell upon the third music room, a loud, cheery singing could be heard in the hallway.

"High school girls! High school girls! All for meeeee!"

"Shigure!" Kyo and Yuki jumped to their feet and were standing in front of the door when it cracked open.

The dog of the zodiac popped his head into the room. It only took them a moment to realize what was different about him.

"Shigure-sama," Tohru squealed without getting up from her seat. "You…you're a pirate?!"

"Of course, dear Tohru!" He slid into the room the rest of the way and preformed an extravagant bow.

He was dressed as Captain Jack Sparrow. A whole bottle of eyeliner had been emptied on his eyes and the wig was coming off just a little, letting his natural gray-ish hair peek through. But over all the effect was…surprising. Of course, seeing Shigure in anything other than a kimono was surprising…

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kyo and Yuki shouted in unison.

Shigure blinked a few times before answering with a smile, "I thought I would come see how my dear cousins are doing! And with such lovely ladies!"

Tamaki slid up behind Yuki and Kyo, a glare on his face.

They ignored him.

"Why a pirate?" Yuki muttered angrily, keeping his cousin from stepping further into the room. "And why now?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Shigure said, pretending to be genuinely surprised.

"You're torturing your editor again," Kyo growled.

"I left her a note."

** At Shigure's House **

"Why?!" Mitchan collapsed at the front door, tears streaming down her face. "Shiiiiiggguuureee!!!"

** Back at Ouran **

"That poor woman," Yuki muttered with a small shake of his head. "And you haven't explained why you look like a pirate…"

"Oh, that." Shigure held up his forefinger and grinned broadly. "It's Halloween, Yuki. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow and Aaya's Eliz—"

"I don't want to hear it." Yuki's eyes suddenly got very angry-looking, turning to strange sparkles…

"Gure?" Ayame's voice drifted in from the hallway before he stepped into the room as well. In a dress. And a wig. The likeness between Ayame Sohma and Kira Knightly was extraordinarily creepy. "Ah, this is where you got to! And with my dear brother Yuki too!"

"Get. Out." Yuki's creepy sparkle eyes turned now to Aaya as his hands clenched into fists at his side. "Now."

"But Yuki! Don't you want to hear why I've come to visit you?" Aaya blinked a few times in confusion.

"No."

"Excuse me but you are interrupting club activities." Kyouya suddenly appeared beside Kyo and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "I must ask you to leave."

"But—"

"Would you rather be escorted from the school?"

Kyouya's family's body guards snapped to attention from nowhere behind him.

"Come on, Aaya," Shigure said, threading his arm through Ayame's. "We'll go find Haa-san and get him to come with us tonight. He can be Will!"

The two giggled happily as they left, Kyouya snapping the door shut behind them.

"I can't believe him!" Kyo shouted.

By now all the customers in the room had turned to watch the scene.

"That's better than I can do," Uo muttered, shoveling another piece of cake into her mouth. "Hey, this is good."

"It should be," Kyouya muttered with a smile. "It was imported from France this morning."

"What?!"

"Aren't a bit old for trick-or-treat?" Hunny asked as Mori carried him over to the door.

"Somehow I doubt they're trick-or-treating," Yuki muttered with a shake of his head as he retreated to an empty couch. The customers all had the good sense to keep away from him for a while.


End file.
